


and there’s nothing i can do

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s just a simple crush... right? —yuumagumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there’s nothing i can do

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing written on whim for **Nerumi H** – long live the dreamship of kinkmi (finger guns and winks)

.  
.  
.

**and there’s nothing i can do**  
_it’s just a simple crush... right?_

.

Yuuma thinks he’s got it _so_ bad.

“That last lesson was really something, huh,” he muses, falling into step beside Gumi as they head off towards the western block. Their classes are on different floors, but thankfully they’re both in the same building at least. “Who knew the sociology of crime could be so interesting.”

“Mmhm.” From the corner of his eye, Yuuma can see her fumble with the straps of her backpack, see her worry her lower lip in thought. For one brief moment he entertains the thought of leaning in to steal a kiss –

Only to let it roll off his shoulders with an easy bout of laughter. “Are you still thinking about our conversation earlier? It was just a bit of weird advice from me – like, me as in _Yuuma_ , the incredibly crotchety old man...”

Gumi wrinkles her nose. “Yeah, well, my whole world’s been turned upside down, no thanks to this incredibly crotchety old man – so _shush_.”

The pink-haired boy laughs again, not noticing the way she ducks her head to hide her pink ears; he’s distracted by the hallway that’s coming into view. “I’m incredibly touched. And with that, my stop is rapidly approaching, little missy... I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Gumi agrees, not pausing in her stride even as they draw closer to his classroom. In one smooth movement, she pivots on her heel to face him, starting to walk backwards instead. “Anyway, you look really nice today.”

Yuuma stumbles to a stop beside the door. “Oh,” he squeaks, his cheeks heating and his heart hammering and his hands fidgeting by his sides. “Oh, um, I – _thanks_ – cute, um, I mean – you too, like, you’re cute too, like – ”

She’s still walking backwards away from him, but her gaze is bright and curious and beautiful and suddenly he’s forgotten how to breathe.

“ _Bye_ ,” he manages to wheeze in the end, scuttling into his classroom and closing the door behind him without waiting for a reply.

For the rest of the lesson, he can’t wipe the goofy grin from his face no matter how hard he tries.

Yuuma’s got it so, _so_ bad.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
